Xavier Smith
Xavier H. Smith also known as X''' or '''Ultimate X is the main protagonist of the show Ultimate X. Personality X was just an average teenager who wanted to fun. He is also adventurous, kind, and sometimes caring. X can get a really bad rage temper when anyone he cares about gets hurt, or he can be arrogant at times, but overall, X is commonly seen as a brave and kind-hearted hero with a strong sense of justice, morality and righteousness. Appearance Xavier has brown hair, green eyes, and brown eyebrows. He wears a white T-Shirt, black jeans, white sneakers, and a black-striped white hoodie. When we wears the Power Gauntlet on his left arm, his appearance changes giving him a tight short sleeved black-striped T-Shirt (it looks like Ben 10,000's T-Shirt from the Original series), a not so heavy yellow utility belt, black tights, knee pads that are attached to the tights, a fingerless glove he wears on his right hand, and white boots. Powers and Abilities While wearing the Power Gauntlet, X gains all the powers of a Pyronite, a Geochelone Aerio, an Orishan, a Talpaedan, a Necrofriggian, and an Amperi combined. *'Super Strength': Having the combined strength of all 7 aliens. Having all their strength combined, X is able to lift 100 tons. *'Invulnerablility': Having the invulnerability of an Orishan and a Talpadean makes X almost completely indestructible. *'Flight': X is able to fly at high speeds. *'Pyrokinesis': Gaining this ability from a Pyronite, X has the ability to generate, manipulate and project intense heat and fire from his body. He can shape that fire into fireballs, flame fists, fire breath, flaming discs and fire tornadoes. He can also use fire in defensive maneuvers such as making a wall out of fire. He can use fire as a close range weapon as he can generate it around his hands and punch his enemy. X can also make his flames explosive and project straight fire beams. *'Pyro and Lava Immunity': X can immune to fire. He can also survive unbelievably hot places like the Sun. *'Aerokinesis': Gaining this from a Geochelone Aerio, X can blow very strong and powerful winds. He can also control and manipulate air in many ways, making him somewhat of an air bender. *'Mana Immunity': X is immune to mana and magic. *'Poisonous Gas Resistance': X is immune to poisonous gas. *'Tornadoes': X can project powerful tornadoes. *'Hydrokinesis': Gaining this ability from an Orishan, X is able to control and manipulate water at will and even mold it into a wide variety of shapes. X can shoot hot and cold water, so he can control the temperature of the water he shoots. X can also make a water tornado and wield a large water whip to destroy several enemies around him. *'Moisture Absorption': X is able to absorb moisture from the air. *'Bubble Shield': X can create a bubble shield to protect himself, even from laser attacks. *'Underwater Breathing': X can breathe underwater and swim at high speeds. *'Geokinesis': X can control and manipulate all forms of rock and earthly substances and materials. X can fully control the dirt and earth he controls and manipulates. *'Super Digging': X has incredible digging capabilities. *'Earthquakes': X can use his powers to create destructive earthquakes. *'Shockwaves': X can make shock waves by punching the ground or when he is nervous and starts shivering. *'Cryokinesis': Gaining this ability from a Necrofriggian, X is capable of breathing a freezing vapor that lowers the temperature within the vapors range, encasing targets in ice. X can generate ice beams from his hands that he can manipulate at will. X can wield icy spike ball fists, hurl ice spikes, and make ice spikes come out of the ground around him. *'Intangibility': X's body contains a density-altering protoplasm that allows him to render himself intangible. X can combine his cryokinetic abilities with his intangibility to freeze objects he passes through. *'Cold Resistance': X is immune to the effects of extreme cold. *'Electrokinesis/Lightning Projection': To be finished Category:Hero Category:Male characters